The Darkness Of Flame
by MaidOfTheMist
Summary: Crossover fic. LOTR meets X-men. Not as bad as it seems... An elf-mutant in today's world meets an unexpected person in a most unexpected way.
1. Introductions Are The Things Of Kings

The Darkness Of Flame

Introductions Are The Things Of Kings

This story is a story about a warrior. A warrior who found herself a little different than the rest. A warrior who was a mutant. A warrior of the flame. She called herself Pyre, after the darkness of death and after the beauty and consummation of the flame. For Pyre herself caused many funeral pyres to be lit in her wake, mostly of those unfortunate souls who had decided to cross her, or a man who lacked enough intelligence and tried to approach her. Many men had tried to approach her, for she was more beautiful than all of her race, her hazel eyes were like the sea, and they often changed colors to match her disposition. Her locks were a beautiful blonde, but they turned to flame when her powers consumed her. She was an Elf, of the age of the great Journey Of The Ring, she had lived past Sauron, past the age of most men, and is now living in the age of our time. 

Pyre had lived most of her life alone, and she considered herself dangerous to all who knew her, which was not many since she made it so she was not ever known. By anyone. This was partly because of the night she had discovered her mutation. The One Ring had been destroyed, and her city was celebrating the destruction of the evil. She was happy then, she was married to her true love, and was probably the greatest of warriors in the land. That night during the celebrations, she was kissing her husband when her body burst into flame. The flames destroyed her house and her beloved. Her husband screams still wake her up at night, for she still remembers it as clear as day. She has refused to love since, even though her powers are now under her control. She's beautiful and dangerous, as are most things that are beautiful in this world.

Now, dear reader, we come upon our dear Pyre in the year of the present. She's endeared many hardships since her time, and along with technology Pyre has herself advanced as well. She's learned the new ways along with many others, and her ability to blend in with humans is her most treasured skill. Of course her skill of killing is the most studied and perfected. However, it comes second only to her ability to disappear at will. In the present, our dear Pyre has encountered some trouble. She has been tracked by some mutant hunters out for self profit. Even with her combined skills of Mutant and Elf she was helpless to save herself. Her story begins with the capture of a beautiful Elf Maiden, a powerful Mutant with powers beyond Hell's wildest expectations.


	2. A Tale Is For Telling

A Tale Is For Telling

As she climbed over the top of the snow covered hill, Pyre noticed an unusual smell on the air. Her elf senses told her someone was approaching, but the smell seemed to confuse her as to what direction they were coming from. How many are there? She heard one, maybe two, or could it be... four? Her vision blurred as the smell got stronger. She sensed trouble. Her body was automatically covered in a wave of flame, setting her hair and all her belongings on fire. Her necklace melted off, her clothes were singed to nothing. Fortunately for the warrior she was wearing her armor of elf origins, and the magic they hold keeps them from any destruction. The same goes for her swords and bow. She started to sway as the smell engulfed all her senses, and before she could react she became an unconscious heap on the cold forest floor.

Xavier had been tracking this mutant for ages. He feet her distress and confusion before her body finally gave in. Immediately he deployed his team for recovery. He used her unconsiousness as an advantage instead of a disappointment. The bounty hunters completed his job for him.

Pyre woke up to three strange men fighting about seven men in 'X' marked suits. The X-men? Pyre again let the flame take over as she drifted back into blissful unconsciousness. 

She woke up, some days later on a lab table. Where was she? She began to wonder if she had really been captured by mutant hunters. As fear began to set in, a lady doctor walked over and asked in a comforting voice, "Awake? How are you feeling? If we were any later you wouldn't have made it alive. They were going to sell you to the government."

How am I feeling? A mixture of feelings rose to Pyre's surface. How am I feeling? What kind of question is that? Anger, frustration, hatred, fear, loss, pain and suffering all came to the front of Pyre's mind. The pain she was feeling right now was almost too much to handle. Apparently her captors had gotten her flame to stop by beating it out of her. All the brave warrior could manage to squeak out was a mere, "I'm fine." A warrior, indeed. What a warrior she was turning out to be! A single beating and she was already laying near unconsciousness on a table with a strange woman taking care of her. This was turning out to be a truly wonderful day.


End file.
